


Unsteady Tides

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Jasper and Pearl, NSFW. Violence. An AU in which resembles Anne Rice’s - The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty.





	Unsteady Tides

The ocean always made her ill; she was born with two legs and believed that they should never leave the soil from which they came. So with each wave of the ocean that hit the ship Jasper’s stomach would churn.

The brine of the ocean would leak from decks slats, trickling down onto her face with each crashing wave. When the sea was calm, she would look to where the sky would be, the bits of light that shined through would give her hope.

Jasper was kept separate from the other tributes, shackled like a beast to the rafters above so that she could not escape. Though the situation that brought her upon this ship had been on her terms, this was a precaution they said, they did not trust her.

Jasper would be a trophy according to her captors; her size and prowess were too valuable to pass up. Jasper’s life would be forfeit, and so long she lived, her people would be safe from further prosecution. It was an easy decision for her to make, one life given for all of her clan, and with no royalty or precious bloodlines, her strength alone made her an exceptional specimen.

Everyone who saw Jasper knew what she was, knew where she came from; as well her towering frame spoke to strangers that she was something not to be trifled with. No one dared to touch her for fear of what her shackled hands could do, and when they fed her, they wouldn’t dare to get too close. 

Jasper’s food would be thrown to her feet like a feral dog, afraid of her bite. Jasper would make a show of it, chuckling at them as she tore the bread apart, daring her onlookers to come closer.

When they finally reached port, Jasper was the only one to be still standing tall; she took pride in believing that she would never buckle under these pathetic people. Though her clothes were ripped from her body she stood tall, baring her chest to the cold morning air. Calloused hands poked and prodded at her, evaluating her body like a piece of meat.

The town was dormant as the morning fog still lingered in the air; a few people had begun to step out from their abodes to watch the sorting. They would stop and look at the cities fresh catches, appreciating that they were not to be the ones used for slavery.

Jasper was amongst a small handful to be brought to the castle, even then she was to be brought elsewhere. Steel clad hands took hold of her shoulders and held her still as the other group of tributes walked ahead of her.

A strong woman, a knight she supposed from her poised and stiff posture looked down at her. The knight was tall, nearly as tall as her and had a buxom body and full where it counted. Skin bronzed from the years under the sun showed through the weak points in her armor. It all struck Jasper as similar to a band of marauders she had once known for being hot-blooded, though she was lukewarm at best.

The metal from the knight’s hand held tight on Jasper’s shoulder as she was marched into the castle, the cool stone under her feet provided her some relief as she was lead through its dank walls. All the knight’s actions were abrupt and powerful as Jasper was pushed to her knee’s,   
“You’ll be bathed soon, but I think it is best if you say good morning to your Mistress.” The knight said bluntly as she began switching her shackles to sit behind her back.

Jasper’s thighs were kicked apart leaving her bare to the large wooden doors in front of her. Jasper huffed, a bit of uncertainty rang through her for the first time, the cold air reminded her of places that had often ignored in her life.

The knight looked her over, appraising her in a fashion closer to a dogs than   
a seasoned warrior. Jasper snarled in annoyance, but to her surprise, she smirked down at her seemingly enjoying the view more.

Pearl had heard the low grumbling of her new tribute outside of her room and she could not contain a laugh as she knew that this barbarian would be worthy her time. Unlike all those other worthless slaves that came before her, she looked for to break this one.

Pearl was overwhelmed with gratitude and pride that her queen had gifted her such a treasure. The news of the woman’s stature and brute strength rumored amongst the courts and even to the townsfolk down below. Pearl was to be the one to tame this wild beast, what an honor it would be to make a once strong warrior crawl on her knees.

Pearl decided to wear her formal attire for this occasion, making sure it was crisp and clean. It was a uniform of an acrostic, lace, and silk with a sash across her waist. A saber held tight in place around her waist, never would she be taken by surprise.

Pearl’s quarters was warm, and the sudden wave of heat that hit upon Jasper caused her to shake, her nipples hardening and goose bumps raising over her flesh. 

The knight had done an excellent job in ensuring Jasper’s body remained exposed, she was weak in this state as her legs were wide open and her sex exposed. Pearl walked around her, observing every scar and every muscle that defined her body. The way her back rippled with the strain from her binds made Pearl smile.

Jasper was a giant for sure, even when she was on her knees she stood almost as tall as Pearl. It was something that Jasper had used all her life to intimidate friends and foes alike, but strength wouldn’t save her from my Pearl’s games.

Pearl’s hand took hold of Jasper’s chin, moving her face from side to side and looked into her large eyes, it almost seemed like there was a beast behind them begging to escape.

Jasper’s teeth audibly clenched when Pearl touched her, she had to keep her jaw tight from wanting to spit at her or bite her hand. The room’s heat was sweet, but the manicured touch of Pearl’s hands left a lingering frigidness to on her skin. It took all of Jasper’s will not to slam her thighs closed or flinch away. Pearl’s hands were not rough though they were dexterous and soft against her sun touched skin.

It was evident that Pearl had spent most of her life inside walls the castle, living the luxurious lifestyle that even most nobles would never enjoy.   
Jasper took a moment to center herself, knowing if she dwelled on those thoughts any further she would strike out and break her wrists. Pearl watched as the brute breathed in and relaxed, nodding slowly she dared to look her straight in the eyes, wordlessly saying all that was needed. That she would not break nor fold and that Pearl may tear her to pieces but Jasper would never be hers.

Pearl just smiled as she walked behind her, her foot leg kicking into the back of Jasper’s knee. Pearl hadn’t realized that Jasper was more substantial in weight than she looked as her form crumpled to the floor with a loud thump.

Pearl had remembered that these simplistic brutes had a sense of honor, a sense of righteousness Pearl was going to rebuild this woman and the more she fought the more she would dig her heel into her skin.   
Once Jasper fell to the ground, Pearl took the liberty of pushing her weight down onto her back. Pearl withdrew her saber and trailed its tip over her back. “Your hair is so beautiful; it’s a shame that you’re going to lose It.” she hummed.

Jasper tensed rolling herself onto her side, ignoring the saber that bit into her back, taking the opportunity to throw Pearl off her.   
Jasper laid on her side, the thought about kicking her, or rising and smothering her against the wall came to mind but then what… she had a duty to her people. That duty left her sequestered under such a degrading situation. If she ran they would call another in her place, worse yet it meant the whole country would be tossed into chaos and potentially war. Jasper was selected because she was the best, and she was placed under such difficult expectations. Jasper was to represent her people’s strength and yet be in contrition under this delicate woman.

Jasper’s eyes cast low as she thought of anything to free herself from such a brutal first threat. Her hair was prideful of her hair; it was the only beautiful thing that was traditionally womanly on her. With its length, she tied with it each memory of a lover or loved one who brushed their fingers through it. It dawned on her that it was the very last thing that held from her home.

“Spar with me…” Jasper uttered trying to negotiate more than beg, “Keep your sword if you want! Whatever you lop off is yours but whatever I keep is mine. If I pin you, you’ll leave me be for the day but if I lose you may take me then and there and crop half of what’s left.”

Pearl sighed deeply as she stepped away from Jasper, the slight hint of anger fumed from her lithe form.

A whistle rang, quickly summoning the guard from her post. Even though she had been in the hallway she had seen what had happened, even she knew that disobedience would result in punishment

The guard took no mercy on Jasper’s fallen form, a kick to the stomach caused her to heave out what little bit of food she had. 

Pearl stood and watched her with disappointment; “You don’t make requests of me.” she scoffed. “You don’t threaten me, and you don’t touch me unless I tell you that you can.” Pearl hissed.

As Pearl raised her hand to stop the guard, like obedient soldier she stood still with waiting for her next command. Pearl’s hand pointed to the ground at the feet and as quickly as the guard stopped, Jasper’s form was tossed to the floor.

Jasper tilted her head to the side so she could see Pearl, a saber pointed down at her face as she tried to catch her breath. It took Jasper a second to realize what had happened, the brush of air against her neck made her scream. Standing there with a smug grin was Pearl, Jasper’s precious locks help in her hand.

Jasper’s breathing came in a mix somewhere between visceral anger and quaking melancholy rattling that rang from deep within her chest.

The guard had pulled Jasper up by her chains and held her up for display, “Too bad….” Pearl cooed as she walked back to her room.

“Fix her hair and wash the dog well,” Pearl ordered, she looked back to Jasper. Only smiling as she threw Jasper’s precious memories into the fire, the smell of singed hair lingered in the air as Jasper was dragged away.

Jasper was still in awe that the guard hefted her around like she was no more than that of a pillow. Stumbling through the lower parts of the castle, through the more humble servant areas, stood thick wooden doors in which fog billowed out as they creaked open. A portly woman stood before Jasper, sweat trickled down her brow as she eyed her. With little care, the guard handed Jasper off.

The room was dense with heavy steam, leaving everything hot and sticky. Pipes hissed, along with the crackle of fires and the occasional grunt or yelp from a person rang out. Jasper was lead to a murky tub her eyes catching other tributes being washed. The baths were rough; there was no courtesy beyond the treatment one would give to a dirty bowl or a stubborn stain.

Slaves were washed amongst the linen, separated to one side of the room but in the same broad drums. Three attendants did work on a tribute, lathering their hair, scrubbing their skin, or trimming nails. It was quick but meticulous often leaving one raw after. They didn’t let many of the abused soak and only treated wounds with the same care as a tattered piece of furniture.

The woman washing her hair used a fragrant soap, its smell luxurious yet potent as it brought tears to her eyes. It took a man to scrub her body; he was the only one who didn’t require a stool to get to some places. Jasper was kind to these people comparatively holding her tongue when they were too rough. They looked on some of the newer ones with such careful pity talking gently but being firm when they tried to fight or dallied too long. An old woman attended to her nails and hair, trimming them and braiding what was left away from her face. It wasn’t long before Jasper was dried off and quickly returned to the guard outside. The guard pulled Jasper back through the castle, depositing her within Pearl’s room.

The doors opened, a wave of cold air came rushing in and Jasper barely even looked up as the guard pulled her to her armored chest. Jasper was grateful for some respite from the countries climate. It was cold here, with freezing drafts and high winds that seemed to bite into her.

Jasper knew only of her homes atmosphere to be the of the sort that killed whole legions of invaders on just a mildly warm day. Since it was just turning to spring, she could not imagine how terrible it was for slaves in rooms with no carpets or fireplace in the winter. Jasper could easily survive the spring and summer perhaps even the fall, but winter left many questions.

Pearl was close to her fireplace, reading a book as she moved her footstool to the side and gestured for Jasper to take its place. “Please have a seat.” It was more than just a formal request but an order. Pearl had ultimately intended for Jasper to be her footstool as her hand lazily held its point to the ground at her feet.

Pearl saw the look in her eyes as Jasper sat down and she rubbed her head in frustration, it would be a long night ahead for the both of them.


End file.
